Non !
by Colibrii
Summary: Percy avait essayé d'amener la conversation subtilement, cette fois-là. Il y avait bien réfléchi et il était certain qu'avec de la persévérance il réussirait à convaincre sa femme du bien fondé de sa proposition. Toutefois, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.
**Titre : Non !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche donc pas un centime pour mes écrits.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête lorsque j'ai écrit ça mais j'espère que ça vous fera au moins sourire un peu.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Percy avait essayé d'amener la conversation subtilement, cette fois-là. Il y avait bien réfléchi et il était certain qu'avec de la persévérance il réussirait à convaincre sa femme du bien fondé de sa proposition. Toutefois, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

Le couple prenait son petit-déjeuner lorsqu'à la rubrique naissance, Percy remarqua la naissance de la petite Alice Londubat. Audrey qui essuyait la vaisselle, releva son visage vers lui. Percy était persuadé que si ses yeux pouvaient tuer ou au moins blesser gravement, il le serait très certainement à cet instant.

— Non ! Ce n'est même pas la peine de continuer cette conversation, Percy ! C'est non ! s'agaça Audrey en essuyant rageusement sa tasse.

Percy recula légèrement sur sa chaise, posant la Gazette sur la table. Cela faisait trois fois qu'il essayait d'aborder cette conversation mais sa femme était hermétique à tous ses arguments.

— Tu pourrais au moins y réfléchir sérieusement, Audrey !

— C'est déjà tout réfléchi et c'est non !

— Franchement, on dirait que je t'ai proposée de l'appeler Cornelia !

— Je préférerais encore ça !

— C'est gentil ! Ma mère va apprécier, soupira Percy.

Le jeune homme attrapa le journal qui traînait sur la table et le rouvrit d'un coup sec.

— Ta mère n'a rien avoir là-dedans !

— C'est pourtant son prénom que tu ne veux pas que notre fille porte, rétorqua-t-il sans lever le nez du quotidien.

— Il y a déjà une Molly Weasley. Pourquoi en rajouter une deuxième ? argumenta Audrey excédée.

— Je veux juste rendre hommage à ma mère et tu…

— Si tu veux rendre hommage à ta mère, dresse une statue à son effigie si tu veux mais ma fille ne portera pas son prénom !

— Audrey !

— Vous m'agacez, vous les Weasley ! s'énerva-t-elle. On a déjà eu un petit James Potter, un Fred Weasley ! Vous en avez pas marre d'affubler vos gosses du nom d'un de vos proches. En plus, ta mère n'est pas morte, Percy ! Tu veux lui prouver quoi ?

Percy remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de reposer le journal sur la table.

— Molly est un très joli prénom, voilà tout ! Mais… Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-il en voyant sa femme quitter la pièce.

Audrey ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre trop irritée par le comportement de son époux. Percy la suivit dans le couloir.

— Je peux au moins aller aux toilettes tranquillement ou c'est trop demandé !

Sans attendre d'obtenir une réponse, Audrey ferma la porte des cabinets au nez de Percy.

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ? finit par demander Percy ne pouvant pas se retenir.

Le jeune homme entendit sa femme marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles mais sans doute peu sympathiques. La chasse d'eau se déclencha puis le robinet.

— Parce que comme je te l'ai déjà dit et redit, je ne veux pas que ma fille porte le nom d'une autre personne. A la limite si tu avais voulu lui donner en deuxième prénom… Mais le premier prénom de ma fille ne sera ni le prénom de ta mère ni celui de la mienne.

Percy la suivit jusqu'à la salle de bains où elle se déshabilla pour prendre sa douche. Le jeune homme admira le ventre tendu à l'extrême de son épouse. Il posa sa main dessus, le caressant lentement comme il aimait le faire.

— Tu viens prendre ta douche avec moi, Percy ? questionna-t-elle en lui tournant le dos. Et je te jure que si tu en profites pour me parler de ça, je te fais manger le savon !

Penaud, Percy préféra se taire. Il savait parfaitement qu'Audrey était capable de mettre à exécution sa menace. Il pénétra dans la douche après s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements. Audrey était de dos et essayait de se détendre la nuque. Doucement, Percy remplaça les mains de la jeune femme par les siennes et entreprit de lui faire un massage. Audrey poussa un gémissement de bien-être tandis que Percy faisait glisser ses mains le long du corps nu de sa femme. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa poitrine avant d'arriver au ventre rebondi qu'il souleva légèrement.

— Tu as encore mal au dos ? questionna-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou.

— Ça va aller, rétorqua Audrey.

— Tu ne devrais plus travailler, souffla-t-il.

— Oncle Armin a besoin de moi, tu le sais bien.

— Tu es enceinte de trente-deux semaines, Audrey.

— Je ne peux pas le laisser s'occuper seul du magasin. Tu sais bien comment il déprime depuis que Stella l'a quitté pour leur employé. Et ne t'inquiète pas ! Cela fait longtemps que je ne monte plus sur les escabeaux. Tu veux bien me frotter le dos, s'il te plaît !

Percy s'exécuta tandis que sa femme fermait les yeux baissant la tête en avant et mouillant ses cheveux par la même occasion. Percy l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

— Je travaille ce matin et toi aussi, lui rappela-t-elle alors que ses baisers se faisaient plus insistants. Et la douche n'est pas l'endroit le plus pratique, non plus, ajouta-t-elle en caressant son ventre.

Audrey se retourna lentement et passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari avant de l'embrasser.

— Il faut que j'y aille, déclara-t-elle avant de sortir de la douche.

Percy se lava rapidement tandis qu'il voyait à travers la vitre Audrey s'habiller. La jeune femme sortit de la salle de bains après s'être séchée les cheveux et maquillée. Le jeune homme rattrapa sa femme après s'être passé une serviette autour de la taille.

— Tu y réfléchiras quand même ? questionna-t-il après l'avoir attraper par le coude.

— A quoi ? Ah, ça ! Ce que tu peux être buté, soupira-t-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser.

— Mais… ?

— J'y réfléchirai ! Content ? s'exclama-t-elle en fourrant ses clefs dans son sac. A ce soir, Percy ! dit-elle avant de quitter l'appartement.

Deux semaines plus tard, naissait une jolie petite fille qui fut prénommée Molly. Audrey avait réfléchi.


End file.
